Boy to Girl
by YuiKudo
Summary: Hime, a girl unconsciously connected to the mafia because of her parents, so to keep her from the hands of other mafia families her parents ask the scientist from their own family to develop a pill that can turn her into a 'he'. But on a fated day two years later the pill stops working and her life takes a drastic change for the worse... Warning: femTsuna, AU.
1. The Beginning of Everything

Ohayo! This is my first fanfiction, to be precise this is the first fanfiction I publish.

Warning: femTsuna, OC.

I will try my best not to make the characters OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I just own the plot of this story.

Then without furder ado, please enjoy the story.

* * *

1. The Beginning of Everything

_It all began during one summer, though I think it actually started way before. But for me, that summer was the beginning of it all._

_Summer was always the season I loved the most. Because of reasons, which my mom and dad wouldn't tell me because I was too little to understand them, I had never gone outside to play like the other children. Instead, I was always confined home. Yes, from time to time I would go outside, but never anywhere further than the park near our house, and when I did my parents always kept a close eye on me. So when summer came, I was happy for two reasons._

_First: Mom and dad would usually take a break from their work right about then. They would smile, and say - Hime, the traffic and the construction sites can wait for a while. We need our rest too. - and they would pick me up and hug me. They always said that they worked the traffic at construction sites, and I would always wonder if they were really that good at it since they sometimes came back home with wounds and bruises on them._

_Second: My birthday is in the summer. And that year I turned five! I can still remember the excitement that I felt when I thought of the birthday party that my parents were going to organize. The parties mom and dad organized were amazing!_

_- Hime, dad and I would like to talk to you - my mother said, looking rather sad, but I couldn't understand why._

_- Okay mom! - I said cheerfully._

_She smiled sadly and started walking into the living room where my dad was._

_- Hime, sit down - dad said seriously._

_- Okay, dad - I said, losing almost all my cheerfulness while sitting beside mom. Only one question popped into my head at that time: "Have I done something bad?"_

_- We have decided that it's better that you take these pills and turn into a boy - dad said._

_- What? Why?_

_- Because it's for your safety and you should always listen to your parents - having said that, he left._

_- Mom...- I asked, looking at my mother._

_- Sorry, it's better this way - and she, too, left._

_Then, when I turned 5, I had my last birthday as a girl and started my new life as a boy. At first it was hard, but after sometime I got used to it._


	2. Meeting

Ohayo! This is the second chapter! Thanks for the reviews: Guest, Mikina-Love-Star!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Then without furder ado, please enjoy the story and then review!

* * *

2. Meeting

_27th April, XXXX. I was 7 year old and also back to being a girl. I didn't know how it had happened, so I went eavesdropping on mom and dad's conversation with the doctor. But they were talking in a way too hard for me understand. There was one thing I understood, though. The pill that they gave me had lost its effect, so I was back to my real self._

_Later that day, looking outside the window of my room, I saw that it was a nice day. I immediately wanted to go play in the park near our house, but mom and dad had said that I shouldn't go out as a girl. I decided to sneak out in the afternoon, when they would be too busy with work to notice my disappearance. I was playing beside the swing when two men dressed in black approached me from behind._

_- Is this the girl?_

_- Yes, it seems to be her._

_Not knowing what was happening, I kept playing. All of a sudden those man captured me, covering my scream for help with a wet cloth. I tried to struggle but it was all for nothing since they were clearly stronger than I was. Soon, my attempts to break free of their hold became weaker, as the sweet smell from the cloth seemed to rise up into my head, making me feel dizzy. My vision became blurry, and the last thing I remember was the feeling that I was being lifted gently and taken somewhere._

_When I regained consciousness, I found myself in a strange room full of examination tools. On some far away tables there were different sized test tubes with strange colored liquids inside them. There were also some mechanical objects, such as something that looked like a big computer screen, but I couldn't see it that well, so I couldn't be sure. So this was probably a laboratory. I was tied to a vertical examination table by metal bars and wearing a flimsy white dress, like the ones in hospitals._

_- Mom? Dad?_

_No answer._

_- MOM! DAD! - I screamed, and started crying like there was no tomorrow._

_After who knows how many hours of crying, the door opened to reveal a boy with red hair. He looked about my age. For a second, he seemed shocked to see me but then his face changed to a look of determination. He went to what looked like a panel control, pressed some buttons and the bars that were blocking me unlocked. I instantly fell to the ground._

_- Come! Let's go search for the exit - he said and extended his hand towards me with a gentle smile on his lips. I lifted my hand to grab his. It was then that it finally registered to me that my hands and feet were tied with chains. With another glance at the boy, I could see that he was wearing similar chains as well. _

_- Y-yes... - my voice shook, but his smile didn't fade._

_- You can call me L - he said, helping me up._

_- T-thanks, L.._

_- Your name? Or nickname if you want._

_- K..._

_He smiled once again before opening the door slowly and checking left and right if there was someone in the hallway before turning to me._

_- Then, K, do you have enough energy to run? - he asked me._

_I nodded._


	3. L'umano Perfetto

Konnichiwa! Third chapter out! YAY! Thanks for the reviews: VenomRogue, Ayz283, Mikina-Love-Star!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

3. "L'umano Perfetto"

_We started running down the corridors, coming across a few empty cells on the way. When we were in the middle of one corridor, we could hear footsteps coming from the front. Quickly, we hid in a nearby room. The room was pitch black so I couldn't see anything. There was a rustle inside the room, alerting us to danger. The boy immediately stood in front of me. Another rustle, and then we could hear the sound of chains hitting the ground with a jangle. It almost covered the faint sound of walking in our direction._

_- Are you two trying to escape too? - I couldn't see the owner of the voice but I was definitely sure that that was a boy._

_- Yes, and I found her crying inside the lab after they finished experimenting on her, she must be new._

"Experimenting? What does he mean?! Did I became some kind of guinea-pig?!"_ were my thoughts._

_- I was able to free 2 children. There are still another 5 ahead of here._

_- Do you plan to free them all? - L almost shouted._

_- I can't just escape knowing that there are other innocent kids in the same situation I was in!_

_- But if we free all of them they will find us and do even worse things!_

"Even worse things?!"_ I thought, shaking in fear._

_- Maybe we can use what they gave to us, maybe more like forced upon us, and that might work. - He chuckled darkly._

_They were talking about something that I still didn't know and it was getting harder and harder to follow their conversation._

_- None of us can do something like that! - L almost shouted again._

_- What about her? Which lab was she in? - the other boy asked, pointing most likely in my direction._

_- I think it was number 27..._

_- That's impossible! That lab was closed 3 years ago. It killed a lot of kids because the amount of power they were trying to put inside the children was too much and the machines couldn't lower the energy - the other boy stated with a terrified face voice, that suggested he saw things that you wouldn't want to see in your entire life._

_- If that's true, how is she still alive? - L argued back._

_- Maybe you read the wrong number, or she is some kind of special human..._

_L seemed to think about it for a second then said, - Special human...? Could that be... But that's...That's just impossible!_

_- "L'umano Perfetto". "The Perfect Human". The ultimate state of humanity. Intelligence, wisdom, strength and other capacities in just one human._

_- Hey, do you know why you are here? - asked L, turning to me._

_- It's probably because of my family - I said, finally finding my voice._

_- Why your family? - both asked confused. I wanted to chuckle, but it was not the time._

_- I heard them talk about mafia once or twice, and how dangerous other families are. They try to keep it a secret, but I am certain they are from a mafia family._

_- This is a mafia family too, Estraneo Famiglia. They were prohibited to experiment on children by other mafia families. But when something is prohibited from you, you just want to keep doing it, and this is how it became - said the boy who was in front of us._

"That's just horrible! And to think that my family is part of the mafia. That's the worst!"_ I thought bitterly._

_- How did you notice they were mafia? I would think they were good in hiding that fact since they were able to hide you from the Estraneo Famiglia - said the boy._

_- Mind reading, eh? - I chuckled at the crude joke. - With all the hints that I received, I realized that their job wasn't simply directing traffic at construction sites. The blood, the strange noises, and them going missing from time to time. I am really smart for my age, yet I didn't notice what their real line of work was until a little while ago. Isn't this just ironic?_

_- I don't find that really funny. Mafia or not, at least you have a family. All the kids that arrive here are usually the members own children or they have been sold to them for money._

_- I take it that you were sold, L? - I said sarcastically._ "What am I doing?!"_ I screamed inside my head._

_- Are you being sarcastic, K?_

_- You could tell?_

_- You two seem to like each other a lot._

_- Do we? - asked L._

_- Anyway, you can call me Sho. And yes, you... - he didn't finish the sentence when a sound from outside the room reached our ears._


	4. Escape!

Konnichiwa minna! Fourth chapter out! YEAH! Thanks for the reviews: Mikina-Love-Star, VenomRogue, Guest: Lucas Pinchart!

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Previous chapter.

_- Anyway, you can call me Sho. And yes, you... - he didn't finish the sentence when a sound from outside the room reached our ears._

4. Escape!

_- I heard some voices coming from inside that room! - the low voice of an adult exclaimed from outside._

_- Hide! - Sho said, running to hide somewhere, but L and I couldn't find our way in that darkness. _  
_The door burst open revealing a man dressed in black. He immediately found us by the light that was spilling past him from the hallway, and he took a step forward. His actions forced us to attack him with the only things we had: the chains. After making him trip with the chains, he fell backwards and hit his head on the wall._

_- Come on, let's go free the others and escape! - said L to Sho who was still hiding in the room._

_- Okay! The other cells should be just ahead! - he said, running out with the two children that he had saved earlier. They looked younger than us._

_We ran until we found 2 cells, heavily locked._

_- What should we do now? - I asked looking at L._

_- Step aside! - he said, we stepped aside, and lit a red flame with his hand. Taking three steps back, he pushes himself against the lock with all his power, which melted from his touch._

_- Is everyone alright? - I asked as I reached out for a one-eyed girl that was shaking in fear, and I realized that she, as well as the boy and the other girl who had shared her cell, were wearing chains. - Don't worry, we will all get out of here safe and sound._

_As I spoke those words, the girl stopped shaking and her only eye shined with a new light. Hope, for a new future. And the boy, who seemed to be somehow attached to the one eyed girl, smiled knowing that she was alright now. L destroyed the other lock too. An older girl got out first, then a blond boy came out sobbing._

_- Is this everyone? - asked Sho._

_- Yes. We are the last ones left. All the others were taken some weeks ago and the remaining oldest one was taken today in that boy's place - said the older girl pointing at the still crying boy I was trying to calm down._

_- So how should we escape? - asked L._

_- When they were experimenting on how to download files into a human brain, they accidentally downloaded a map of this place in me - snivelled the blond boy._

_- So is there an exit nearby? And, by the way, where are we? - I asked._

_- Yes, there is one, but it's guarded...Oh, and we are, if I am not wrong, deep inside a forest near Namimori - he said._

"So we are not that far away from where I live.."

_- If we combine our powers we can do it - stated L._

_- Okay, we are with you! - said the older girl._

_We ran as fast as we could to the exit, just to find it heavily, but really heavily, guarded. - Attack - whispered L, before launching himself at the men dressed in black. After that everything seemed to be in slow motion, everyone attacking, while I just stood there dumbfounded at what was happening. The youngest boy was pushed against a wall and was being beaten half to death before my very own eyes. Almost everyone else was in the same condition._

_- STOP! - I screamed, and clear flames spread everywhere, hurting only the adults and leaving the children untouched. Everyone was safe and they seemed to be fine._

_I felt the need to close my eyes. Two seconds later when I reopened them, all the adult men were frozen in a rainbow-like colored ice._

_L, seeing that all the men were frozen, shouted - Let's go! - and headed for the hole that the flames had made._

_Just when I thought I was out, a hand grabbed my wrist. I turned and saw that their reinforcements had arrived._

_- K! - L had noticed that I was missing and had turned around._

_- GO! DON'T MIND ME!_

"SHO!" _I screamed inside my head, recalling that Sho could read minds. He turned._ "There is a villa near a big park in Namimori, ask anyone and they will tell you the way. That is my house. My real name is KiriHime Vongola. Tell them that and what happened. No one knows that name, so they should believe you. If not, say this: Watashi wa egao tsudzukeru*" _He made a confused face, but nodded anyway._

*Watashi wa egao tsudzukeru - I'll continue to smile.


	5. Until We Meet Again

Aisatsu (Greetings)! We are already at the fith chapter! YEAH! Thanks for the reviews: Xnameless1711X, VenomRogue, Ayz283, TheKawaiiStar21!

You all probably know this already, but better be sure! Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

5. Until We Meet Again

_I don't know how many days or weeks it has been since I was captured and brought to their other base, but I was sure of one thing: I was the only one they wereare experimenting with. _

_They did all kinds of experiments possible. They put me under water for more than 30 minutes. At first I drowned a lot of times, but then I got used to it. They experimented with electricity, like shutting me inside a metal cage with an electric current running through the metal. They downloaded information into my brain as well, such as university level maths and other complicated school subjects, and then tried if it worked. They even made me do extreme physical training, and then they would make my fight with other prisoners. At first I didn't want to kill anyone, but they kept shocking me with electricity waves, and left me without food for days while starting to whip me mercilessly._

_I was again tied to an exam lab when I heard sounds of explosions from outside. Then the door opened to reveal a boy with red hair. Wait! Déjà vu? That's L! _

_- Don't worry, I will get you free - he said, determined. Then he went to the panel control and unlocked the iron bar that was keeping me in place. Then, noticing that I had chains like last time, he approached me and said, - Stay still, I don't want to burn you - and lit a red flame, much like his hair._

_The chains melted and I was finally free to move my hands and feet, but it was too early to be partying. _

_- How did you get in here? _

_- Your parents are outside with some of their men and are fighting the last members of the Estraneo Family - he explained, helping me up. He opened the door and said: - Let's go. _

_We ran for who knows how many minutes until we reached a pile of ruins that led outside into the open where more ruins of a once lab lay. _

_Once we stepped over the rubble, we could see nothing but ruins and -most likely- dead corpses laying around. We heard sounds of shots and our heads whirled to look in the direction they were coming from. My mother and my father were there, standing back to back and shooting at the last opponents still on their feet. Once they were finished, they noticed us, and, like the parents they are, they literally flew in my direction to hug me. L, who was holding my hand, immediately let go and retreated to a certain distance so as not to be crushed by my loving parents. After the touching, in the real sense of the word, reunion my parents rushed me to a private hospital to do some exams. _

_2 weeks later, I was released. _

_- Hey, K! - L exclaimed, running to me after I exited the hospital main door. My parents were still inside, but I had been inside hospitals and labs enough to last a lifetime, so I had decided to go on ahead._

_ - Hey, L._

_- Thanks to you, everyone now has a new, caring family that will look after them. _

_- What? Is that true? -_ "No one told me about that!" _I thought angrily. _

_- Yes. They all have left the country already. I'm going to leave too. To Europe with my family. They already have a daughter, but they wanted a son too. They picked me when the lady, my new mother, found out I liked playing the piano. _

_- You like the piano? _

_- SWEETIE! We have to go or we're going to miss the plane! - a woman standing near a car called out to L. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and looked like a nice person. _

_- YES, MOTHER! I am coming! - he answered back to her before turning to me. - Well, yes. I like it a lot. If we meet again, I will play a song for you. Bye - and he started to walk away._

_- Wait! - he turned to look at me again when I called to him. - What's your real name? _

_- I don't really have one, but people used to call me Lou. And what about you? - he asked, smiling._

_- Kiri..._

_- Nice name, Kiri - he said smiling. He then turned and headed to the waiting car, before stepping inside he waved his hand at me. _

_That wasn't a sign for "farewell", it was a goodbye sign, because surely, one day, we will meet again. _

After saying goodbye to Lou, I was back to being a guy.


	6. Vongola Famiglia

Aisatsu (Greetings)! Chapter 6 is out! YAY! Thanks for the reviews: Ayz283, TheKawaiiStar21, Mikina-Love-Star.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Before telling you all like always to "read, enjoy and review" I would like to say something important.

No one really asked me about it but now that I look better I just noticed that I should have said this earlier:

the title is half-English half-Japanese, meaning that the "to" in the middle is "and".

Thanks for listening.. Now read, enjoy and review!

* * *

6. Vongola Famiglia

It's been almost 8 years since, and I'm starting to forget how he looked like. Now I am 14 and still a boy! YEAH! In school my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, but I am usually called dame-Tsuna. You'd think it is nice to live like this. Right? THE HELL IT IS! I always want to turn back into a girl! And do things every normal girl does! I even have to pretend to like a girl or I would look gay!

Since the day I returned home, I had been training in self-defense. But I wanted to learn more. When I was 10, my parents had finally, after a long time spent persuading them, agreed to hire a home-tutor to take care of my studies and training. Now I wish I had never asked my parents that favor, since that sadistic-spartan tutor from hell made my life even worse than it had been before.

One day, I was called by my parents to discuss something very important. That was when I met my future tutor for the first time.

_- Hime, we have to go visit someone today - my mother said, finishing her meal. _

_- Yes - I said smiling while eating my bread. _

_Later that day when we were in the limousine, everyone was quiet and the air was so tense it could be cut with a knife. We stopped after 4 hours of travelling._

_- We are here - said the driver, Marco. _

_- Okay - replied father._

_The door of the car opened, revealing a mansion and a lake nearby. "_This doesn't seem like Japan_", I thought, looking around. Meeting us at the entrance was an old man, who stood on a long, red carpet, smiling. Some butlers and maids stood behind him on either side of the red carpet. _

_- 9th - said both mom and dad._

_- 9th? - I asked confused. _

_- Please, come in - the man said, still smiling. _

_We entered a grand hall with an enormous chandelier above our heads. There was a grandiose staircase leading to the first floor. After going up the staircase, we walked along a corridor until we reached a door. The man opened it, revealing a studio: a gigantic window with red curtains and a huge wooden desk with a black leather armchair. Two armchairs were in front of the desk, and to the right there was a majestic bookshelf with tons of books that looked pretty heavy to read and to carry. Two big red sofas along with another two armchairs were on the left. They were the same color as the sofas. In the middle of the room was a coffee table with tea and pastries. _

_- Please, sit down - the man said and beckoned them to sit down on the sofas. _

_Without further ado, we sat down. I on one of the sofas, my mother and my father on the two armchairs and the old man on the sofa in front of me. _

_- So, is there a reason to why the two of you are here? And brought your daughter along?_

_"_How does he know that I am a girl?!_" I thought while panicking internally._

_- After the incident we made her train in self-defense, but it seems it's not enough - dad paused, and looked my way as if implying that I was the one unsatisfied. - So we thought that getting her a home-tutor - maybe a hitman - to help both in her studies and training would do the trick. _

_- You are asking for that person then? - The old man asked, not losing his smile even though his eyes looked serious. _

_- If it's possible, yes - said mom._

_- Can I talk to her alone for the moment? _

_- Yes, 9th! - mom and dad agreed without a second of hesitation. They left me alone with the old man whom they kept calling 9th. _

_- Your name is KiriHime, isn't it? _

_- Yes, sir - I said, sounding like a soldier answering his commander. _

_- My name is Timoteo... - He started introducing himself, but before he could finish I had interrupted already._

_- If your name is Timoteo, why do mom and dad call you 9th? _

_- Do you know that they are part of the mafia? - I nodded. - They are the external advisers of the Vongola Famiglia._

_- My surname! _

_- Yes, your surname. That's because you are the Vongola Primo's great-great-great granddaughter. _

_- Primo? As in first? - he nodded. - So you are the Vongola 9th boss, Vongola Nono?! - when he nodded again, I was amazed because he didn't look like mafia at all._

_- Now I would like to ask you a question. Is that alright with you? - this time I nodded. - If you became the Vongola 10th boss, what would you do to the Famiglia, knowing that it carries many sins? _

_- I would...I would...- I floundered for words, not knowing what I should answer him. "_What would I do?! This is a mafia family! There is nothing to do about it!_"_


	7. A Decision And The Consequences

Ciaossu minna! 7th chapter out! Thanks for the reviews: hitome65, Mikina-Love-Star, TheKawaiiStar21.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Now read, enjoy and review!

Reborn: Aren't you being a little bit monotone?

Me: Reborn! Am I? I don't think I am.. No one told me yet..

Reborn: That's because they don't read the beginning anymore.

Me: That's not true! Anyway read, enjoy and review chapter 7!

* * *

On the previous chapter

_- Now I w__ould like to ask you a question. Is that alright with you? - this time I nodded. - If you became the Vongola 10th boss, what would you do to the Famiglia, knowing that it carries many sins? _

_- I would...I would...- __I floundered for words, not knowing what I should answer him. "_What would I do?! This is a mafia family! There is nothing to do about it!_"_

* * *

7. A Decision And The Consequences

**_"_****And if I tell you that at my time this was a vigilante group that helped people****_"_**_ said a mysterious voice in my head. _

_"_Who's that?!_" _

**_"_****Stay calm, KiriHime. There is no reason to be afraid for I am someone you know, a distant relative and my blood flows in your veins.****_" _**

_"_Could it be possible that...You are...Vongola Primo?!_" _

**_"_****Yes. I have very little time left, so I wanted to at least tell you that the original Vongola was a vigilante group that helped people. But after an incident, I had to leave for Japan, which was when it became a mafia family.****_" _**

_"_It originally was a vigilante group, but then it became a mafia family?_" _

**_"_****Yes. So what will be your answer to Vongola Nono's question?****_"_**

_"_I..._" I thought to myself and ended up finishing it out loud, - I will carry on Primo's Will and return the Vongola to what it originally was! Because I will never carry the sins that stained the past Vongola bosses' hands! _

**_"_****Then so be it. When you will obtain the Vongola Rings after gathering your Guardians, I will once again put your Will to test"**, _and the voice faded away. _

_- I see. Even without the Vongola Rings, you were able to talk to Primo - the 9th stated calmly._

_- Yes, 9th. _

_- I accept your determination. When you are the right age, you will become the Vongola Decimo. Now, about the home-tutor... _

_- Yes? - I asked, sounding like a girl for once. _

_- He is one of the best hitmen, the Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn._

_"_Sun Arcobaleno? Doesn't Arcobaleno mean rainbow?_" I thought curiously._

_- You must probably be wondering what's an Arcobaleno, am I wrong? - I hesitantly nodded at his question. - The Arcobaleno is a group of seven people, who are the strongest of their era, called 'I Prescelti Sette', or 'The Selective Seven'. Each possess a pacifier that represent the different colors of the rainbow. They are adults transformed into infants by a curse. Your new tutor is one of them. Do you understand?_

_- Yes, I do, 9th.. _

_- That's good, because he should be here any minute. - the old man continued._

_Suddenly, I sensed a killing intent coming from above me, so I moved a little to the right. I had been just in time, since a baby fell next to me on the sofa. The baby was wearing a suit with a yellow pacifier attached to the tie and a black fedora on his head. Wait! Didn't his leg look like he was going to kick something? And was that something my head? _

_- Ciaossu, dame-Tsuna. Nice reflexes you have there._

_- How do you know my school nickname?! - "_That's so stupid of me to ask! He is a hitman and must be Reborn, so it's obvious that he knows who I am!_"_

_- So you are smart enough to actually notice that the question you asked was out of place since you already knew the answer._

_"_Another mind reader?!_"_

_- That's because you are easy to read, dame-Tsuna._

_- Stop calling me dame-Tsuna! _

_- Show some respect - the baby said, and the chameleon, that I hadn't noticed was on his fedora, transformed into a hammer and he hit me in the head with it. Just because I didn't expect that a CHAMELEON would turn into a hammer._

_- You two seem to be getting along well - said the 9th with a smile._

_"_The two of us are getting along? WHERE?!_" I thought. _

_- 9th, I will take care of him and make him into the next Vongola boss. _

_- Reborn, he is actually a she. _

_- I know that, but outside she is a he, and she will never be back to being a girl - Reborn stated viciously._

_- I...I will never go back to being a girl? NO! I don't want this life! I want to be a girl again! - I shouted on the verge of tears. _

_- Do you want to die young? - asked Reborn. _

_- No! _

_- Then you better start liking your life as a guy - he said__-__ no, _threatened_ me. _

_- If I do outstanding in everything I do, will you let me be a girl again? - I asked no one in particular._

_- We will see about that - answered Reborn._


	8. A Student's Worst Nightmare

Ciaossu minna! Finally the 8th chapter is out! YATTA! Thanks for the reviews: TheKawaiiStar21, Mikina-Love-Star.

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Now read, enjoy and review!

Reborn: You insist?

Me: My lovely reviewers say that they read the beginning so shut up!

Reborn: 'Shut up'?

Me: Y-yes, shut up!

Reborn: *takes out pictures out of nowhere* Take that back or this pictures will go around the internet.

Me: What pictures?

Reborn: *smirk* All your embarrassing moments.

Me: HIEEE! I TAKE THAT BACK! I TAKE THAT BACK! Now please give me those pictures.

Reborn: Take them from me with your dying will *shoots me*.

Me: I WILL GET THOSE PICTURES WITH MY DYING WILL! *runs after Reborn*

*Stops for a second and looks at the readers*

READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW WITH YOUR DYING WILL! *goes back to chasing Reborn*

* * *

8. A Student's Worst Nightmare

_After that we went back home with Reborn. And during the next few days I truly understood how dangerous that baby could be. His way of teaching was life-threatening. The first, and the last, time I got an answer wrong on one of his tests, he blew up my room using a bomb, and his training was _10 times_ worse. He also liked to attack me from behind, and to put dangerous animals in my room, and when I was eating, I had to dodge all the things he threw at me, which was not easy! _

_About a year later I received the news that I had been lusting to hear._

_- Ohy! Dame-Tsuna! - said Reborn, interrupting my training with I-Pin, a martial artist that was teaching me. _

_- What's so important that you actually interrupted my training, Reborn? - I asked, signaling I-Pin-san that we should stop for the time being. She nodded and went to drink water. _

_- If you don't want to hear that your parents finally decided to let you be a girl again, then I will leave - he said and turned around. _

_- WAIT! - I grabbed him. - What are you talking about? _

_- First let go of me - and he hammered me with Leon. - I talked to your parents about what you told me a year ago, and they said that if you did what you promised, they would let you be a girl again. _

_- Is that true?! - I shouted excitedly. _

_- I would never lie! - and he hammered me again._

_"_I think I'm going to have a massive headache if he hammers me again!_" I thought, rubbing the sore spot on my head._

_- Anyway, I heard that even after my tutoring, you are still Dame-Tsuna. Why is that? - Reborn continued, ignoring me._

_- I want to keep the facade - I said, playing with my fingers._

_- Then I will become the new math teacher of your class. No, I will probably become the teacher to all your subjects._

_"_You have to be kidding me!_"_

_- I am not kidding - he said smirking._

_- How are you going to do that in the first place?! - "_Did I get too used to him reading my mind?_" _

_- Tch tch, Tsuna, remember that I am a hitman after all._

_"_Does he plan on killing my teachers?_" I thought with horrified disbelief._

_- No, I will ask my girlfriend to take care of them - he said, his smirk widening. _

_- You have a girlfriend?! - "_He is just a baby!_" I half__-__screamed in my head. _

_- Remember that I am an Arcobaleno - he said, pulling his fedora down a little bit to look serious. _

_- But you are a baby! _

_- Don't I look cute enough to have a girlfriend? - he smirked. _

_- Anyway, who is she? _

_- Bianchi. _

_- You mean _**that **_Bianchi?_

_He nodded. - Poison Scorpion, Bianchi._

_"_Only thinking about her makes me want to faint, and that's because EVERYTHING she cooks or touches is poison!_" _

And well, after that Bianchi really did poison all of my teachers, and Reborn became my new teacher under many names. When he was doing math, he was Borin and dressed as a normal teacher. When he was doing science, he was Vongolavsky and wore a mad scientist dress with glasses. There we others for English, Japanese, History, Geography, and even for P.E., Computer education and Music. Not to mention all the others...


	9. Life Changing News

Aisatsu (Greetings)! Chapter 9 is finally out! Thanks for the reviews: Mikina-Love-Star, Ayz283, TheKawaiiStar21.

Sorry everyone for the late update, or is it? Anyway my beta reader or editor, as I like to call her, went on vacation so the chapters will be update at a slower pace. I'm really sorry about this.

Hime: It's not your fault *pats on the shoulder*

Me: Thanks Hime-chan.. Everyone please do the honours.

Everyone: Yuki (me) doesn't own KHR and never will.

Now read, enjoy and review!

* * *

9. Life Changing News

- Tsuna! - someone said.

"_Wait! That's Reborn._"

- Reborn? Where? - I asked, looking around.

- Up here! - and he came down, heading straight for my head. Fortunately, I managed to moved out of the way before there was a collision.

- What is it? - I asked, annoyed.

- It seems that you kept your promise - he answered, ignoring my tone of voice.

- What? - I asked, confused.

- Don't give me that confused look - and he proceeds to hammer me, but I dodge it in time again.

- Good, now you are able to dodge Hammer Leon.

- Reborn! - I shouted angrily.

- You are going back to being a girl, Tsuna - he said smiling.

- Eh? - then it hits me, I was going to be a girl again. - YEAH! HOORAY! - I shouted and started jumping everywhere until... - When am I going back to be a girl?

- On your birthday, so be prepared. It will be a Vongola Style Party and _everyone_will be there.

"_Yeah! And my birthday is just around the corner, 7 days from now_", and then it hits me again. - By _everyone,_do you also mean the Varia - I asked anxiously.

- Yes - was his simple reply.

-_Yatta!_I will see Xanxus-nii once again!

It was last year that I met him the first time. It happened because the 9th, Timoteo-ojisan, wanted me to meet his adoptive son, Xanxus. Since Xanxus knows he got adopted, he didn't try to be the Vongola Decimo. Instead he asked to be the Varia leader, which Timoteo-ojisan was okay with.

- Who told you to call me "Xanxus-nii", eh, trash? - said a voice from behind me.

"_The only person who calls me trash is..._" I thought, turning around to come face to face with a tall boy, who had black hair and a scar on his face.

- Xanxus-nii! Wait, what happened to your face? - I asked worried.

- I asked first - he said, taking out his gun and pointing it at my head.

"_He is in a bad mood._"

- Since you are bigger than me, I thought I could call you that. But I guess I can't, right?

- No, you are not as much of a trash as everyone else is.

"_He sure likes calling people trash.._" I thought, feeling awkwardly.

- Arigato Xanxus-nii - I said and smiled at him.

- I heard from the old man that you are actually a girl... That true?

"_Is the old man... Timoteo-ojisan?_" I thought this smiling awkwardly. - Well, it's true...

- Then what's your real name? - he asked with a serious face.

"_He was worried about that? More than the fact that I'm actually a girl?_" I thought, incredulous of what I just heard and saw.

- KiriHime Vongola. But since I am now being called Tsuna Sawada, I decided that when I return to being a girl I would like to be called TsunaHime Sawada in school and TsunaHime Vongola at home.

- So in a way or another you will keep the 'Hime' part in your name - Reborn asked, butting in on our conversation.

- Yes! Since I like it very much - I answered smiling.

- Then I'll call you woman instead of trash - Xanxus said, looking at me.

- Okay… - I said smiling awkwardly.

"_At least he's not calling me trash..._" I thought.


	10. Vongola Style Party

Konbanwa minna-san! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! Chapter 10! Thanks for the reviews: TheKawaiiStar21, Ayz283, Mikina-Love-Star

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

Now for all of those who asked if the story's pairing is X27, it's not. It's OCx27. I wanted to keep it a secret until chapter 13.

Now after this shocking news please read, enjoy and review of course!

* * *

10. Vongola Style Party

When my birthday finally arrived, I made the Varia promise that they WOULDN'T destroy anything, and I told them that if they did, they would meet the wrath of a female Tsuna that was worse than the wrath of a male Tsuna. At that, some of them paled slightly while the others laughed awkwardly, saying that they wouldn't do anything. During all of that, Xanxus stayed the same.

They gave me another pill, and in the midst of the balloons, to (keep everyone) distracted, I change back into a girl.

"_Everyone is looking at me as if I had grown a second head!_" I thought while nervously facing them.

- Hime, welcome back - mom and dad said.

"_As if I had left in the first place!_"

- She looks beautiful - whispered someone from the crowd.

- Yeah, just like an angel between all those balloons - someone else answered.

- Yo, Hime! - I turned and saw Belphegor, the teenaged Varia Storm Guardian. - You look like a princess. Just like your name suggests!

- Thanks Bel-kun - I answered, and flashed him one of my smiles which he answered with a blush and his signature laugh.

- Yeah, he is right. You are really cute, Hime-chan - said Lussuria, the Varia Sun Guardian. He's a disturbing perverted okama.

- T-t-thanks - I said uneasily, because when I had still been a boy he had used to hug me _a lot_.

- VOIII! You are scaring her, Lussuria! - shouted Squalo, the Varia Rain Guardian and Varia's Second-in-Command. He was always very antagonistic towards the older Lussuria, no matter what the okama did.

- _Arigato_, Squalo-senpai.

- Hey, Hime.. - said Mammon, the Varia Mist Guardian and the holder of the purple pacifier. His real name was Viper, but he didn't like being called like that.

- Yes? Mammon-kun - I gave him a small smile. "_Thanks to Reborn I finally figured out his gender."_

- Since it was your birthday I decided to spend a little of my money to buy you a present. So here, take it - he said, giving me a package.

- Thanks, Mammon-kun! I will open it later, okay? - I didn't want to look at his present when everyone was watching me, so I placed it on the table behind me.

- Hey guys, where are Haya-chan and Kyo-chan? - I asked the present Varia members when I couldn't see either of the boys in the room. - I thought I saw them earlier.

- Call me that again, herbivore, and I'll bite you to death - Kyoya, the Varia Cloud Guardian, said, appearing from nowhere armed with his tonfas.

- Even now that I am a girl?! - I shrieked loudly at him.

- Don't worry, Hime-sama, I'll protect you! - shouted Hayato, jumping between me and Kyoya, and took his dynamites out. He had become the Varia second Storm Guardian when Bel had challenged him to a fight two years ago and won.

"_Haya-chan has always been very protective of me, even when I was a boy..._" I thought awkwardly.

- Hmp... I will be leaving, herbivore - Kyoya said and left.

- Hey, what about Fran? I didn't see him here before I took the pill - I asked, looking around for someone wearing a big frog hat. Fran was the Varia second Mist Guardian. He was usually forced to wear a big frog hat by Bel.

- He had some business in Italy - answered Bel, looking rather annoyed that he couldn't pester the youngest Guardian.

- What kind of business? - I asked curiously.

- Something about his master, the one that taught him illusionary arts.

- I thought that the one that taught him was you, Mammon-kun - I said, looking at Mammon who was flying calmly above our heads.

- Silly Hime, I would never do something like that. And if I did, I would have been paid for it - he smirked.

"..._He is so obsessed with money_", I thought with discomfort, and laughed awkwardly. - I see.

- And what happened to that sick, old thunder man? - I asked, not even looking around if I could find Leviathan, the Varia Lighting Guardian. He doesn't really act like it, but he's an adult too.

- Did you catch Fran's way of calling Levi-chan? - Lussuria asked.

- Yeah, it seems like it. Anyway, where is he? He's usually always near Xanxus-nii - I said, rather disgusted at the last part.

- He got scared of your threaten from before so he is cowardly hiding somewhere - said Bel with his hissing laugh.

- Eh... That old man really is a coward - I chuckled lightly.

- Where are your guardians, woman? - Xanxus asked while sitting on one of his thrones next to me.

"_Since when was there a throne next to me?!_" I freaked out internally. Then I blinked and tried to remember what he had asked. - Eh?

- Don't 'eh?' me! - Xanxus snapped, and was about to shoot at me with his guns when he paled slightly and put them down.

"_He must have remembered what I said._" I thought, smirking. _"I think I will enjoy being a girl again even more than I had thought..."_

- Answer my question!

- I'm still searching for them... - I said.

- Do you have any ideas? - Squalo asked.

"_He... He didn't say..._ _A MIRACLE! The world must be ending!_"

- No...- before I could finish, I spotted a big white hat and immediately knew to whom it belonged to.

- Uni-chan! - I shouted getting her attention.

- Hime-chan! - she called out, running towards me. Behind her came her mother, Aria, the current Sky Arcobaleno.

- Why are you dressed like that, Uni-chan? - I asked with a small frown, looking at how she was dressed.

- I thought it was better if I dressed like the Sky Arcobaleno. It doesn't look good, right?

- Well, it _does_look good... but not for a birthday party. Come, let's get you changed into something else - I said, accompanying her to my room.

- O-okay.

15 Minutes later...

- It looks good on you! - I squealed and smiled widely at the adorable sight of her in a somewhat frilly, baby blue dress.

- T-thanks Hime-chan - she blushed shyly.

- Come on, let's go back! - I said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of my room to join the party again.


	11. Vongola Style Party, Start!

Sorry everyone for such a late update! As an apology this chapter is **super** long, look forward to laughing like crazy while reading it!

Disclaimer: My name is not Akira Amano so I don't own KHR.

Read, enjoy and review.

* * *

11. Vongola Style Party, Start!

- Ah! Hime-san is back! - I heard someone say upon our arrival.

- Okay, let's start the Vongolian Birthday Party! - announced Reborn from a little stage not too far from the tables. - Tsuna, sit in that throne near Xanxus - he ordered me.

- O-o-okay - I stuttered and headed for the thrones right in front of the stage that had mysteriously appeared like Xanxus' had.

- Uni, since you won't be participating, you will sit near Tsuna - Reborn continued, indicating the chair next to my so called throne.

- Hai, Reborn-ojisama! - she stated happily before sitting down next to me.

"_Reborn-ojisama? Why do I feel like that sounds so wrong?_"

- Okay, I will now explain the rules. Everyone will be doing a performance, or give Tsuna a present, and she will give a vote from 0 to 100 if she liked it. This board will keep record of all the votes that Tsuna gives - he paused, pointed at the board and took a breath. - Everything clear? - he demanded and whirled around to glare at the participants who were waiting behind the stage.

Everyone of them flinched slightly and nodded.

"_He sure knows how to make people understand things..._" I laughed to myself, glad that I wasn't one of them this time around.

- The first to start will be the Arcobaleno. One by one do a performance, or give Tsuna a giftpresent, and be sure to present yourself - Reborn kept glaring at the arcobaleno. Some glared back, while others hid in fear, or ignored him. Only Aria smiled at the small sadistic baby and stepped forward to begin.

- Sky Arcobaleno, Aria. I will be giving Hime a present since I didn't prepare for a performance - she said loudly and gave me her present.

- Thanks - I smiled at her and opened it. Inside was a necklace with my real name on it and some, small orange diamonds decorating it. - I will give you a 70 points.

Reborn wrote the points on the board while two small babies, one a boy and the other a girl, got on stage.

- Rain Arcobaleno, Colonnello and Lal Mirch. We will give a performance - they said at same time.

- Ready, Lal? - asked Colonnello, taking out his rifle.

- Yeah! - Lal exclamied, taking out her shotgun.

- LAUNCH THEM! - they both shouted and clay targets were shot into the air with a loud bang.

"_Wait, those aren't made from clay...THEY ARE GLASS!_" I drew back shocked and a little scared of what the two Rain Guardians seemed to be planning.

- **Maximum Burst!** - Colonnello shouted and fired a bird-shaped burst of Rain Flames out of his rifle.

- **Survival Blast!** - Lal whooped, and fired several consecutive shots of Rain Flames.

The shots of the two combined and destroyed all the glass targets, leaving only shimmering dust and the flaming bird flying over the stage and the figures of the Rain Arcobaleno.

Together, they shouted - **Maximum Blast!** - and the bird-shape burst of Rain Flames opened its wings, looking amazingly beautiful.

- That was amazing! 80 points! - I called out to them while clapping vigorously. I stopped when I saw Skull entering the stage, looking nervously around at the mess the previous performers had caused.

- Cloud Arcobaleno, Skull. I have nothing...PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, REBORN-SENPAI! - he shrieked, shaking in fear.

- You useless errand boy - Reborn rebuked him before hammering him like he was a baseball. Even though Skull was wearing a helmet, he fainted and the powerful hit sent him flying out the door that opened just in time to make him pass.

- Next! - Reborn said, as if nothing had happened, and waited for his order to be followed.

- The name's Mammon, I'm the Mist Arcobaleno. I already gave Hime my present - he said nonchalantly.

- I will open it immediately! - I jumped up and scampered over to the table where I had left Mammon's gift. I came to sit back on the throne before opening it. In it I found a blue box with the Vongola Crest carved in gold on it. Inside I found a light purple necklace, shaped like a tear with a small flame engraved onto it.

- What is it? - I asked, looking at Mammon confused.

- It will help you clear off illusions - he said in response.

- Thanks, Mammon-kun! 86 points!

With a poof of smoke, Verde appeared onstage. Mammon had completely disappeared once the air was clear again.

- Lightning Arcobaleno, Verde. Here, take this - and he threw me a little orange box that had a Vongola Crest on all four sides and a hole at the top of it.

- What's this? - I asked, confused.

- That's for when you get the Vongola Sky Ring. It's the Vongola Animal Box Weapon.

- Just like Xanxus-nii! - I exclaimed, turning to face said person.

- What? - he asked, clearly not paying attention to what was going on.

- Xanxus-nii, we were talking about your box weapon.

- Bester?

- Never mind... - I shook my head. - 50 points, since I can't use it immediately, sorry.

Surprisingly, now it was Reborn who stepped forward. He stood on the stage, behind him a small colorful box.

- Sun Arcobaleno, Reborn. Costume Performance - Reborn announced and started his parade of costumes, which he pulled from out of the small box. One moment he was wearing a tree costume and the other he was wearing a doctor's coat. He changed so fast, I couldn't keep track of all the costumes he put on. Finally he ended the parade, with his last costume being that of a Cupid.

- ...75 points - I said in a low voice since I didn't want to die on my birthday. Especially when it was the day I finally turned back into a girl!

- Tsk...I will see you later for training, Tsuna - Reborn drawled out and his gaze promised that he would make me suffer for giving him such low points as he walked off the stage.

Making a rather grand appearance now was Fon, who landed on the stage after performing a fantastic jump. - Storm Arcobaleno, Fon. I will perform my special attack just for you, Hime-chan - he said.

"_He looks just like Kyo-chan, but a chubbier and gentler version,_" I thought, squealing inwardly.

- Exploding Lotus Kempo! - and Fon unleashed his dragon made out of Storm Flames and commanded it beautifully.

- Amazing! 89 points! - I cheered, clapping.

As Fon stepped off the stage, Bianchi took the spotlight. An extra followed after her, wheeling a trolley with... something on top of it. Bianchi gave me a sweet smile that sent cold shivers running down my spine.

- Bianchi... Poison Scorpion Bianchi. I made you a beautiful birthday cake full of love, Tsuna - she said, indicating the "cake" next to her.

"_What hell is that thing next to her? It doesn't look like a cake at all! Cakes aren't supposed to be purple or have skeletons and worms on them!_" I thought, looking disgusted at the "cake". The more I stared at it, the better I could see a cloud of poison surrounding it.

- I'm not supposed to eat _that_, right? - I whispered to Uni while leaning back in my seat.

Uni laughed silently as if agreeing that she too would rather run away then eat it.

- Hurry up and give a score, Dame-Tsuna! - shouted Reborn with Hammer Leon ready in his hand.

- ...44 points - I stuttered, scared.

- I don't care what kind of score you give me, I always have Reborn! - Bianchi said, turning around to return to the backstage, but not before sending a kiss to Reborn, who simply stood there and did nothing.

"He's so indifferent to love" I stared at Reborn.

The second he noticed I was staring at him, he glared back with so much intensity I stopped and looked down.

- CEDEF Boss, Iemitsu Sawada. Here, Hime-chan~, your present! - dad sang and gave me a big box wrapped in blue paper and a big, pink ribbon.

"_Knowing him... It must surely be..._" I thought while opening the wrapped up box. Inside was a blue dress with white frills."_I knew it!_"

- CEDEF Second-In-Command, Nana Sawada. Here is your present from me, Hime - mom said and gave me another big box, but this one wrapped in orange paper and a red ribbon.

"_Did she catch dad's idea of presents..? I hope not. I don't wanna have another dress with frills..._" I thought, eyeing the box suspiciously before opening it. Inside was a long-sleeved, white dress shirt with frills and an orange skirt with white frills on the hem.

"_So... You did catch it, mom. Now I will be receiving dresses with frills from both of my parents!_" I thought, devastated.

- CEDEF Member, Basil. I have only this for thou, Hime-dono - said Basil and gave me a bouquet of orange roses, the same color as my Dying Will Flame.

"_Thou and -dono? ...Dad.._." I thought, shooting my dad a glance, which he answered by looking away. "_Why am I not surprised about this?_" I sighed inwardly to not make Basil misunderstand and think that I didn't like the present.

- Also two of my subordinates, Turmeric and Oregano, weren't able to come but they entrusted me to give you this present - dad explained and gave me a simple black box.

"_Basil, Turmeric and Oregano? Aren't those all herbs?!_" I thought as I opened the lid to look in inside the box, a little bit shocked about the discovery of their names. When I opened the box, I found a Sig Sauer E20229B 2022 Standard.

A gun.

"_I had too many lessons about guns with Reborn... Now when I see one, I unconsciously say the name in a far corner of my mind..._" I thought shivering a little while turning a little pale at remembering Reborn's "lessons".

- Really...original - I whispered.

- So, Dame-Tsuna. Are you done appointing the scores? - Reborn asked with a hint of irritation.

- Y-yes. I will give the scores separately: mom, 62; dad, 47; Basil, 76; Turmeric and Oregano, 45.

Next on the stage walked a nervous looking Chiavarone Decimo, who almost tripped on the perfectly flat surface.

- Chiavarone Tenth Boss, Bucking Horse Dino. Hey there, Hime-chan! A special present from all the members of the Chiavarone Famiglia - Dino said and took out of nowhere a giant teddy bear with an orange ribbon around its neck.

"Meaning you once again didn't know what to get me for my birthday, ne, Dino-san?" I thought, shooting him the usual 'you-depend-too-much-on-your-subordinates' glare, which he answered with a nervous laugh.

- Get off the stage already! - said Reborn while hitting him with a way heavier looking Hammer Leon than usual. The man fell like a tree in an empty forest, ramrod straight with barely a whimper.

- ...that must have hurt... - I whispered, trying to imagine how painful it must have felt.

Two of Dino's subordinates walked onto the stage and started dragging their unconscious boss away.

- ...70 points - I announced to the now empty stage.

Without my noticing, the next performer had already gotten on stage. It didn't come as a surprise to me that the person was floating in mid-air, even if the white wings attached to his back didn't beat to keep him there.

- Millefiore Famiglia Boss, Byakuran. Here, Tsunayoshi-kun - Byakuran said smiling, while handing me a bag full of marshmallows.

"_Once a marshmallow addict, always a marshmallow addict. And what's with calling me 'Tsunayoshi-kun', eh, Byakuran?!_" I looked apprehensively at the bag.

- Thanks..? 56 points.

Next was the ever calm leader of the Millefiore Guardians, who gracefully claimed the stage and said - Millefiore Cloud Guardian*, Kikyo. Nothing - before walking away again.

I was so shocked I didn't even notice that someone was already occupying the stage again.

- Millefiore Storm Guardian, Zakuro. I have nothing, idjit - he said before disappearing backstage, cursing all the way.

The next person who walked on stage had the unfortunate luck of coming after the previous idio- I mean the previous performer, and so got the full force of my glare.

- Millefiore Sun Guardian, Daisy. Here - he said and gave me a bunny a bit like his, only this one looked normal.

After him came the only female member of Millefiore. She ran onto the stage wearing just a simple, light blue dress and no shoes. - Millefiore Rain Guardian, Bluebell. I have nothing for you, boo! - she shouted, then scampered away.

Mysteriously floating over the stage already was the next performer.

- Millefiore Mist Guardian, Torikabuto - he said simply and walked, err... floated away.

"_Unbelievable! The only thing they did was introduce themselves, and occasionally insult me! Only Daisy and Byakuran were nice, but I didn't like their presents... This is supposed to be my birthday, you know!_" I thought while glaring at the place where Torikabuto had stood.

- 0 points for all of them! No, 40 points to Daisy! - I shouted angrily.

Walking calmly onto the stage was the first Varia member.

- VOIIII! Varia Rain Guardian and Second-In-Command, Superbi Squalo. I caught you this - Squalo said and offered me a giant tuna.

"_WHY A TUNA?!_" I looked in shock at the enormous fish in his right hand.

- Thanks... 59 points... - I said to Squalo-senpai before shouting - Francesco! - to get the head chef's attention.

- Yes, Hime-sama? - he said immediately from his place beside me. I'm pretty sure he hadn't been there a second ago.

- Take the fish Squalo-senpai is holding and prepare tomorrow's breakfast with it - I ordered him as if I was already the house's mistress.

- Yes, Hime-sama - he said, giving me a small bow before taking the fish and exciting the party hall.

- Varia Sun Guardian, Lussuria. But you can call me Luss-nee! Here, Hime-chan! - he said and gave me a bright pink box.

"_What could this be now? I sure don't want another dress with frills..._" I thought uncomfortably while opening the box. Inside there was a black suit jacket, an orange dress shirt that looked like it was made of silk, and two black skirts. "_I'm don't even want to know how he got his hands on these clothes..._" - 64 points.

- Varia Storm Guardian, Belphegor, "Prince Ripper"! I will show Hime my royal talent! - he said, took out his knives and started to work on a block of ice. It had appeared out of nowhere.

I just blinked my eyes in surprise as I stared at the stage and the whirring of Belphegor's arms as he worked full speed on the block of ice.

- Done! - he said after 5 minutes, triumphantly stepping back to admire his handiwork: a sculpture of me with angel wings and wearing a long gown.

"_Varia... quality?_" I could feel my mouth twitching in startled disbelief.

- T-That was amazing, Bel-kun! 98 points! - I cheered.

He gave me a slight smirk and returned backstage again. On his way he passed Hayato, who gave his senpai a withering glare.

- Varia second Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. I will show Hime-sama, Tenth, that I am better then that knives freak! - he said while accommodating himself in front of the grand piano.

"_What is it with all these things appearing out of nowhere?!_"

"_Beautiful... It's actually calmed me down,_" I thought,humming along to the all too familiar song. Once he finished I started clapping loudly and said - That was amazing, Haya-chan! 100 POINTS!

- I-I-I won? - he reeled from the surprise before promptly fainting.

- HAYATO! - I shouted and ran onto the stage, crouching down to hold his head. A commotion started around us, but I ignored it as I slapped Hayato's cheek to try and wake him up.

Even amidst the racket I could easily hear Reborn, voice calm as he spoke - And the winner is...

* * *

*Calling them "Six Funeral Wreaths" wouldn't make sense, that's why we will call them just guardians.


End file.
